


Class 1-A Chat

by Shizu5720



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizu5720/pseuds/Shizu5720
Summary: Simple class chat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this for fun, leave me alone.

**Iida Tenya:** Hello, welcome to the class chat.

 **Iida Tenya:** You can all use this chat to study and ask for help.

**Kaminari:** That's not gonna happen.

 **Kaminari:** SERO KIRISHIMA ASHIDO BAKUGOU WHERE U AT

**Bakugou:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Kirishima:** Bakubro calm down.

**Yoayorozu:** Sorry, Iida. You just made a disaster

**Iida Tenya:** That's fine. Just as no one gets annoying.

**Kaminari changed Iida Tenya's name to: Sanic**

**Sanic** : Okay, maybe not.

**Midoriya:** lol

**Bakugou:** Get your gay ass out Deku!

**Ashido:** You're gay Midoriya?

**Midoriya:** Kacchan is too

**Bakugou:** NO IM NOT DUMBASS

**Midoriya:** Say that to Hina

**Ashido:** WHOS HINA???

**Bakugou:** DEKU I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD

**Midoriya:** Kacchan's ex BOYFRIEND

**Bakugou:** Your dead.

**Midoriya:** Worth it

**Ashido:** OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

 **Ashido:** WAIT EX?

**Kirishima:** Did bakugou really kill midoriya?

**Ashido:** I don't think he can do that.

**Kaminari:** We're talking about Bakugou here, not Midoriya.

**Uraraka:** BAKUGOU I SWEAR IF YOU KILL THE CINNAMON ROLL I WILL KILL YOU!!!

**Bakugou:** Calm down round face, I just almost killed him. I'm not aloud to kill him. Auntie would kill me.

**Midoriya:** Mom wouldn't kill you Kacchan.

**Bakugou:** Auntie Inko is the reason I know how to kill, Deku.

**Ashido:** Wait wait wait. 

**Midoriya:** What?

**Bakugou:** What

**Ashido:** First, Bakugou calls your mom 'Auntie'? Second, BAKUGOU IS GAY?

**Bakugou:** Yes, Inko is my Auntie and I call her that. And lets stop talking about sexualities.

**Kirishima:** Why is Bakubro so calm?

**Bakugou:** I'M ALWAYS CALM SHITTY HAIR

**Midoriya:** Keep telling yourself that

**Bakugou:** DIE FUCKING DEKU

**Midoriya:** You would like to 

**Sanic:** What?

**Midoriya:** You don't want to know

**Todoroki:** You just said Bakugou would like to fuck you, right?

**Midoriya:** One, how did you figure that out? Two, yes.

**Uraraka:** NOOOOOO!!!!!

**Todoroki:**???

**Uraraka changeed Midoriya's name to: Cinnamon Roll Deku**

**Uraraka:** STAY THE WAY YOUR NAMED

**Cinnamon Roll Deku changed their name to: Deku**

**Uraraka:** DEKU NO

**Deku:** Deku yes

**Bakugou:** Don't bother trying to change his name, his gay ass will change it over and over again.

**Deku:** Kacchan, I'm bi

**Ashido:** WHAT

**Bakugou:** I TOLD YOU TO STOP WITH THE SEXUALITIES

**Deku:** Well, I needed to set thing straight

**Bakugou:** WHY DO IS YOUR DUMB ASS LAUGHING

**Deku:** Cant you talk? We're right next to each other.

**Ashido:** YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER

**Deku:** Which way do you mean? If you mean romantically, no.

**Ashido:** ARE YOU IN THE SAME ROOM

**Deku:** Yes?

**Sanic:** What has happened to this chat?

**Moma:** Once again, sorry Iida

**Deku:** Kacchan just kicked me out.

Literally

**Bakugou:** YOUR NOT ALOUD IN MY ROOM AGAIN DEKU

**Deku:** Stop cussing me out through the door as you type.

**Todoroki:** You can come to my room if you want Midoriya

**Deku:** That would be nice, thank you Todoroki

**Todoroki:** Okay, just knock on the door.

**Sanic:** It is now passed curfew, I think it is about time we all went to bed.

**Deku:** Awww. But I want to hang out with Todoroki.

**Todoroki:** You can still come over, if anyone asks why we're still up, or why your in my room, we can say it's a sleepover.

**Deku:** Yay!


	2. I can't name things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

BakuBro: DEKU IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU

Deku: Your not allowed to

BakuBro: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY NAME???!!!

Kirishima: I changed it!

**BakuBro changed BakuBros's name to: KingExplosionMurder**

**Deku changed KingExplosionMurder's name to: Katsugo**

**Katsugo changed Deku's name to: Midorku**

Midorku: That's fair

Uraraka: You'll change what I change but not what Bakugo changes?

Midorku: Kacchan changed it to something that is accurate

Uraraka: He's basically calling you a dork

Midorku: And it's also a mix of my last and first name

Uraraka: How did I not notice that

Katsugo: BECAUSE YOUR BLIND ROUNDFACE

**Midorku added MamaMidoriya to the chat**

Uraraka: Who's MamaMidoriya?

Katsugo: You not only blind, but an idiot as well

Katsugo: Hello Auntie

MamaMidoriya: Hello Katsuki

Midorku: Hi Mom!

MamaMidoriya: How has school been, Izuku?

Midorku: Great!

Sanic: This is your mom Midoriya?

MamaMidoriya: Yes, I am

Midorku: Mom, can you add Auntie Mitsuki to the chat?

MamaMidoriya: Of course

**MamaMidoriya added BakugoMitsuki to the chat**

BakugoMitsuki: What is this Inko?

Midorku: Hello Mitsuki!

BakugoMitsuki: Oh, hi Izuku

Katsugo: Mom

BakugoMitsuki: Did Izuku change your chat name again?

Sanic: Midoriya has done it before?

BakugoMitsuki: Izuku has hacked into Katsuki's phone before. It shouldn't be a surprise

**Sanic changed his name to Dad**

Dad: I didn't do that!

Midorku: Just wanted to prove Mitsuki right

Katsugo: The fuck Deku

BakugoMitsuki: KATSUKI WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!!

Midorku: Might as well finish what I was doing

**Yaoyorozu has entered the chat**

**Yaoyorozu changed her name to Mamarozu**

Mamarozu: Midoriya please don't hack my phone again.

Midorku: Sorry, but I needed you in the chat to change your name

Mamarozu: That's fine

**Mamarozu has left the chat**

MamaMidoriya: I have to go now.

BakugoMitsuki: I do as well.

Midorku: Bye Mom!

MamaMidoriya: Bye Izuku

Midorku: Bye Auntie Mitsuki

Katsugo: Bye Mom

BakugoMitsuki: Bye boys

**MamaMidoriya has left the chat**

**BakugoMitsuki has left the chat**

Dad: You should all go to sleep.

Midorku: Okay Dad!

Dad: Oh

Katsugo: Don't do that again Deku.

Midorku: Fine

**3 people have left the chat**


End file.
